The Alaskan Gods
by ThePrinceofOlympus
Summary: Not sure yet but basically Jason, Percy and Nico become super powerful gods. no pairing yet though I have a poll to do that though.
1. The Day before the Storm

New story pairings not decided yet do the poll adapted from story by ilikechocolate7100

Disclamer: Not mine parts of the story idea goes to ilikechocolate7100 and the charachters and overall rights go to Rick Riordan

* * *

Percy's Pov

_Today was just a normal day here at Camp Half-Blood. I was in my cabin reading (surprising right?). All until the conch horn sounded. That meant three things a) the Stolls are messing with us b) we are under attack c) there are new campers coming. _

_I ran out of my cabin and unsheathed Riptide. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason on my right with his sword drawn and Nico on my right also with his sword. _

_We ran to the top of the hill and saw three guys around Nico's age being chased by a drakon the size of a house with barf green scales and green poison dripping from its chin. _

_There were a couple hellhounds too._

"_Go take care of the hell-hounds Jason! Nico, get the kids to safety then come help Jason! _

_I got the drakon! CHARGE!" I yelled a battle cry and charged the drakon. "Yo slimy! Come at me bro!" _

_I yelled. The drakon forgot all about the kids and ran straight at me. I ran at the drakon. _

_It barred its fangs at me and snapped at me. I jumped over it and landed on its back. I had a few seconds to register what was happening below. I saw Jason and Nico taking out the last of the hell-hounds and coming to me. _

_I saw Nico and Jason get knocked into trees too._

_Jason, Nico, and I got up and walked towards everyone. When we got there we were all met with slaps on the cheeks._

_"Why did you leave them alone," Piper said._

_"What, we didn't we were knocked out," Jason said._

_"Yeah I can totally believe that when they were panting and were doused in sweat," Thalia was the one who said that._

_With that they all left and went into the camp._

_As soon as they past Thalia's Pine there were images, specifically a lightning bolt, a trident and a skull with jewels for eyes, from left to right on each of their heads._

_Now I got a better look at them. One of them was pale with brown eyes and brown hair that was cut short. The other guys had black hair with dull green eyes. The last one was blond with electric blue eyes._

_"And who are you?" I asked. _

_The one with brown eyes said, "I'm Vax Silen. Don't forget it."_

_The one with the dull green eyes said, "The one and only Will Bantren."_

_The last one said in an annoyed tone, "Conel. Conel Woed."_

_Then there were three flashes. The Big Three appeared. Everybody bowed. Jason, Nico, and I said, "Hey Dad."_

_Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades eyes flashed with anger. _

_The bellowed in unison, _

_"Why did you leave your brother to die out there? You are a disappointment. _

_The three jerks just came out of shock and asked if they were their fathers. _

_Our fathers congratulated the three for "beating" the drakon and hell-hounds. They appointed those dimwits new head counselors and named them their favorite son._

_I didn't mind we still had some of our friends though._

_Hopefully._

**(1 week later)**

_It had just been 1 week and those three jerks did horrible things and blamed it on us._

_So anyway, all we had were Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Pollux, Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper. But Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper started to get distant._

_One night I went for a walk to the beach._

_Over the past week everything has become even harder with every swooning over Vax, Will and Conel._

_As I got closer I heard a noise turning my head to find it there was a black haired boy and a blonde girl probably a daughter of Athena and my snotty brother Will._

_I then heard a voice that I hope not to have hear ever again._

_"Will I have a dilemma," "What is it Wise-Girl," "It's something very personal and close. It's my love life. I don't love Perseus any-more I love someone else._

_"Who?" he asked as if he didn't know already "You, I love you."_

_With that she leaned in and kissed him._

_I then lost all my self-control._

_"You bitch, I give you all my love and you dump it down the drain for some wimp,"_

_I shouted all of that "Percy, I-" "save it for someone who cares but for you it is Perseus now hmp."_

_I ran to my cabin after that episode and started packing, not before going to Hermes and getting a six day stink bombs and placed it in my cabin, then I left to Thalia's Pine Tree._

_When I got there I saw Jason and Nico._

_"Hey guys what are you doing here." "Probably the same as you Jason and I were running away"_

_"I caught Piper sucking faces with Conel and Thalia dumped Nico for Vax and then slapped him"_

_"It still hurts" "Okay guys if we're running away why are we still here. Let's go,"_

**(2 weeks later, boarder of Alaska and Canada)**

_We didn't originally mean to go to Alaska but we couldn't go to Camp Jupiter because they were warned not to let us in by our fathers._

_We also couldn't just be nomads because we were sons of the big three and would attract a whole lot of monsters._

_So we went north to Alaska were they couldn't reach us, with it having the least monster populations and there being the least mist so the mortals could help us. _

_As we crossed the border I suddenly felt a giant surge of power coming from a nearby pool._

_I looked over to Jason and Nico to see they felt the same thing with Jason looking to the sky and Nico looking to some nearby caves._

_I went and touched the water and a sea green light tingled up my arm and I instantly felt stronger._

_I then jumped in and my entire body shone a bright light._

_When it subsided I felt as if I could do anything._

_I left the pool and go onto land. I then saw Jason land from the sky and Nico come out from the underground caves._

_We all looked stronger and more powerful but what was this power it felt perfect._

_But then it happened._

* * *

Remember poll


	2. The Coronation

Sorry guys for not updating for such a long time but I hop this makes up for it

Disclaimer: I am the great Riordan *beep*beep* what is that beeping noise wakes up* I hate it when dreams tease you wahh I am not the great Riordan sob

* * *

_Jason Pov_

_My head had this immense throbbing in it that only meant that I was going to have a headache._

_Unfortunately, for me the pains continued and speed up until I think I blacked out._

_When I awoke I was floating in the air._

_I looked around but only saw clouds so I just remained still._

_Then I plummeted to the ground and hit pretty hard._

_I got up and dusted myself off. Looking around I found myself in a plain with grass stretching in all directions._

_"__Beautiful isn't it," I was startled at the voice and went for my pocket for my gold sword._

_When I didn't find it I quickly turned around and went into a fighting stance._

_I then saw something that was so weird but eh I've dealt with weirder things._

_It was a man except that he had the head of an eagle._

_"__This entire land beautiful," he then looked down at me._

_"__You must be my chosen one Jason, Jason Grace right."_

_I looked at him with a puzzle look and he got the message._

_"__My chosen one I haven't explained have I well you have been chosen by me to take my place I am Arenos Alaskan spirit of the sky I am my two brothers are the reason that your Greco/Roman gods have no power here."_

_"__We have ruled here well before your gods even before they emerged in Greece."_

_"__When they came here they completely revoked our authority they were much stronger as well." _

_"__They slaughtered us with no regret or remorse after it."_

_"__There were eventually only me and my brother left and we only had the land of Alaska left."_

_"__They then tried with one last push to defeat us but we barely head on and triumphed we were too weak to try and regain our lands so we decided to keep full control of Alaska."_

_"__But my brothers and I are getting weak and useless; also we are not doing anything with our land."_

_"__So we decided to get three young people to take our places,"_

_"__You and your friends have been chosen to get control so we give you the lands we own." _

_"__Don't use it like us use the power and prosper and show those Olympians our true power."_

_I probably had a range of emotions showing on my face at that moment and was sorting them out inside but I was seriously considering his offer it would protect us from monsters and we could use it as revenge._

_In the end though there was only one answer for me "yes I accept your offer." _

_"__Good then repeat after me 'I swear to uphold all the honor and burden of Alaskan until my last breath to be a good person in all endeavors I cross'."_

_With him saying that I felt a sharp jolt of power in me and my eyes started to shine until it was totally white and I woke up."_

_Nico P.O.V_

_When I awoke from that strange vision with the snake man I found myself in a hospital bed I turned around seeing Jason and Percy next to me with Jason and Percy still knocked out._

_Just then a nurse came in I looked at her name tag and it read Louise she was very pretty but I concentrated on the task at hand._

_"__Excuse me, but how did I get here." She turned around and said "A local brought you to this hospital when you guy were unconscious oh and the police want to talk to you about why you were knocked out."_

_"__Thank you but just tell them that we are nomads and we also have the necessary identification to show them,"_

_Looking to the voice I saw Jason awake next to me._

_With that Louise left our room._

_Immediately I turned to Jason and we spoke at the same time "Did you have a weird dream with this snake/eagle man telling you about Alaskan history and giving you powers over Alaska."_

_After finishing we looked at each other and burst out laughing._

_When we stopped I adopt a serious tone of voice._

_'__What do you think that means."_

_"__Well mine said it was the Alaskan spirit of the sky and yours?"_

_"__It said it was the Alaskan spirit of the dead __**(let's say you die in Alaska your spirit goes to the Alaskan underworld)**__ so if they gave us their power doesn't that mean-," _

_"__We are now Alaskan gods and control their spheres of Alaska," I turned my head to set my eyes on Percy Jackson who was finally awake._

_"__Yeah that," not my most intelligent reply "So were all powerful gods of Alaska," Percy replied._

_Before we could continue a police man came in "Your nurse said that you have I.D. I would like to see it please."_

_Racking my head and looking to Percy and Jason when an idea hit me if we were gods let's try out our powers._

_I snapped my fingers concentrating whatever tiny mist here on him. "We have shown you our I.D. so go and tell your co-workers we will also now be taking our leave."_

_With that he left "it must have been hard concentrating to try and use the tiny mist in this place._

_"__Yeah it is we have to fix that." "When I looked at Percy he looked mystified and then he turned his head and looked at me and he had a serious look on his face._

_"__If we want to be good rulers we have to be prepared and ready for anything so I think we should have a check list of all the things we need to do here and I think we should now go and find some kind of home in a sense like Olympus."_

_He then got off his bed and grabbed his stuff "I'm going to take a shower I think you guys should to and we shall set out to find a place to set up our home."_

_He left and went to shower leaving me thinking he was right we should try no we shall be better than our parents at ruling._

* * *

_Guys I have a poll and I will probably only get to like chap 4 if no one wins so click on my pen name up there and vote_

_Also the first person to guess Percy's own spirt of the sea animal (Jason eagle Nico snake) gets a... secret surprise put it in the reviews or pm me don't care well see ya. _


End file.
